


Walk Slow Through the Fire

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [31]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Study, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: But for all that he could’ve orgasmed right in front of the Elemental Countries’ leaders, for all that he was a hair’s breadth from cumming several times through that meeting, Naruto had been lovingly brought back from the tipping point each and every time.No, not lovingly—possessively, because they had never let someone else see the expressions they made around each other. There was no love in this, no affection in the way they took from each other then dug deeper to take some more—Focuson me when I’m sucking you off,Sasuke draws back from Naruto’s cock to rasp, then takes all of him down in one go andswallows.(and as the world sees what it wants to see of them, Naruto and Sasuke fail to see what they should in each other)





	Walk Slow Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This... probably ended up being a lot more sexual and angst-riddled than it should've been because of my horrible emotional state right now, but it's not like this entire series wasn't written to purge bad feelings in some way (so is it even a surprise at this point?). You'll want to refamiliarize yourself with _Can't Shake My Hunger_ and _My Heart is Ripping (Just Set it on Fire)_ but the story falls more between that and _Because You Left Me (I Hurt You More)_ so it might be a good idea to re-read the entire main trilogy. Or, perhaps, you can try and puzzle your way through the somewhat toxic and semi-public gay sex without context. But if that and strong allusions to cheating aren't really your jam... then you're best off pressing the 'back' button rather than wasting your time writing a flame I'll only laugh at and toss into the void.
> 
> Special thanks to Leon Lohmann's [Trap remix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaL22Xw252M) of Imagine Dragon's, Wiz Khalifa's and Lil Wayne's _Sucker for Pain_ for fueling the half-hour it took to write this, the prompt 'you embarrassed me this evening' for half-making it into the story (and inadvertently steering this towards angst/smut) and my generally terrible state of mind for churning this out so fast. It's not even anything I can pin down beyond general anxieties, people getting on what little nerves I don't have and some sort of vague need to break down, so... at least this isn't as angsty as it could've been?

* * *

The only moment they almost get caught is as everyone’s getting up to leave, treaties and documents tucked beneath arms and banter turning to inconsequential things now that all the formalities were over for the evening. There’s a few seconds when Naruto nearly thinks they’ll all leave without him, head down to the local pub and get several rounds in before they notice his presence—but then Gaara turns at the door and arches a brow at him, just as he’s pressing his hands together.

“Hokage-sama?” he asks, concern only evident in the faint wrinkle of his brow.

“I just need to finish a few things,” Naruto replies in as level a voice as he can manage—

And though Gaara looks like he wants to turn back fully, stride over and gently coax him into after-meeting drinks—the Mizukage hails him at the stairs and, with one last lingering glance, Gaara nods to Naruto and closes the door behind himself.

“You can all leave now,” Naruto addresses to the ANBU hidden in the eaves next—and though they, too, hesitate briefly as duty warred with the need for a break, they eventually leave.

It’s been another long day in the Kage summit, after all, and the ANBU have family to return to.

But instead of doing the same…

_Kai,_ Naruto murmurs, and the sound of shattering glass barely covers his depraved moan.

Grunts and moans bounce around the Hokage’s office, windows temporarily darkened by the very jutsu that had kept Sasuke hidden beneath Naruto’s desk. He’d come in to report and stopped when he’d heard voices at the door, Gaara’s low rasp at odds with Naruto’s boisterous tone—but instead of delivering his report later, he’d cloaked himself in the strongest genjutsu available to him and slipped in. Had there been someone with a counter for the Sharingan, they might’ve been able to see through it… but with the Rinnegan’s power behind it too?

Not even Kurama had noticed, half-awake as he’d been inside Naruto as they’d talked politics, and Sasuke had slipped under Naruto’s office desk without a single hitch.

_Why the fuck didn’t you **wait**, _Naruto’s hissing now, but there’s nothing languid about the way he grips fistfuls of Sasuke’s hair and fucks into his mouth. Even if Sasuke had been able to answer around his girth or through the punishing pace, Naruto tugs at his hair until there’s tears in his eyes and conveys his displeasure through a glare.

But for all that he could’ve orgasmed right in front of the Elemental Countries’ leaders, for all that he was a hair’s breadth from cumming several times through that meeting, Naruto had been lovingly brought back from the tipping point each and every time.

No, not lovingly—_possessively_, because they had never let someone else see the expressions they made around each other. There _was_ no love in this, no affection in the way they took from each other then dug deeper to take some more—

**_Focus_**_ on me when I’m sucking you off,_ Sasuke draws back from Naruto’s cock to rasp, then takes all of him down in one go and _swallows_.

It’s the impetus Naruto finally needs to cum, violent in its abruptness and all the headier for it. He ends up almost ripping chunks of hair from Sasuke’s scalp—but before he can even think about giving an apology, Sasuke’s shoving his chair back and rising fluidly to his feet. **_Focus_**_ on me,_ Sasuke repeats, ripping his shirt off before he fists his_ own_ hand in Naruto’s hair…

And with all his pale skin on display, milky white begging to be marked with teeth and lips and nails, who’s Naruto to deny him?

It doesn’t take long after that for Sasuke to fuck himself on Naruto’s cock, head thrown back and throat convulsing from the burn of _too much_ and _not enough_. There’s no telling if someone will come back to check on their beloved Hokage, needlessly worried for his welfare and erroneously believing he’s hard at work when he’s only working at Sasuke’s asshole, and that danger gives them an extra edge to their hard, desperate fucking.

There’s a moment when Sasuke almost mouths something like _miss you_ in between one thrust at the next, but Naruto’s too busy jerking at his cock to pay attention. There’s another when Naruto almost mouths _love you_, but Sasuke’s too busy cumming with a groan to read his lips.

It’s a mess of sweat and spunk when they separate from each other, righting clothes and furniture in utter silence once they’re both down from their high—

But by the time Naruto ventures down to join the other Kage at the bar and Sasuke slips back home, the office is pristine and smells only of paper, ink and the air freshener Naruto habitually uses in there.

“What’s those scratches on your back, dear?”

“Oh, those? Ah, I thought it was just muscle fatigue from sitting in my new seat for too long!”

“They look like fingernail scratches though…?”

“Don’t you worry about them, dear—I’m perfectly fine! Or don’t you believe me?”

“Of course not! But—”

“Come to bed already, will you?”

_Lord have mercy on the witnesses._

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
